Ace (Dissidia II)
"A calm, mature but resolved young man. He represents number 1 of the legendary Class Zero, a group of elite students from the Magic Academy of Rubrum. Fighting with cards, Ace can also be seen as reckless in the eyes of others due to his tendancy to act out of anger." ''- Official Description '' Ace is a warrior of Cosmos who made his first appearance in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He is the sole representive of Final Fantasy Type 0 and is described as the "Card Sharp" in terms of his playing style. His weapon of choice is a deck of cards divided into four suits, by using his Shuffle ability he is able to switch between four suits of cards allowing him to adapt to any situation in battle. His manikin version, "Crystal Student", is red in coloration Appearance His default appearance is identical to the Class Zero uniform worn by it's male members, the uniform consists of a black jacket, white pants, a medium-sized red cape and a brown pack. His first alternate outfit, named "Summer Uniform" is his summer uniform which is worn in Final Fantasy Type-0 and consists of a white shirt, black pants, black gloves, and necktie, and he retains his cape and brown pouch His second alternate outfit, named "Formal Uniform" is a formal uniform worn by Ace in certain scenes in Final Fantasy Type-0 and consists of a red jacket, white gloves, black pants, a medium-sized white cape and a black pack. Battle In combat, Ace uses a deck of cards divided into four suits. By using the Shuffle ability, Ace can adapt to almost any situation in battle making him a flexible character. Theses suits are named Direct, Aerial, BRV Charge and HP Charge #The Direct suit is an offensive suit that allows Ace to attack his opponents head on by hitting them with a variety of direct card combos which can link to HP attacks and inflict Wall Rush, Chase, or Absorb. This suit colors Ace's cards red #The Aerial suit is an offensive suit that is effective for midair combat but also makes use of several projectile attacks which can inflict Chase on impact. Many of the HP and BRV attacks require the user to keep their distance and can have a long cooldown period. This suit colors Ace's cards white #The BRV Charge suit is a defensive suit which provides several abilities to restore Ace's Bravery in battle, this suit must be used carefuly as charging Ace's Bravery in the middle of battle will leave him defensless against both HP and Bravery attacks. This suit changes the coloration of Ace's cards to yellow #The HP Charge suit is another defensive suit which, like the BRV Charge suit, provides Ace with several abilities to restore his HP in battle. This suit has a much slower cooldown rate than the BRV Charge suit and is not recomended to use in the middle of combat as it leaves Ace vulnerable to both HP and Bravery attacks. This suit changes the coloration of Ace's cards to blue Category:Dissidia II Final Fantasy Characters